Indiscrétion
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Lorsque Erica pose une question indiscrète à Stiles, devant un Peter taquin... "Je suis pas votre baby-sitter" [STEREK établi]


**Note : Me revoici avec une petite idée, qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis... trèèès longtemps! Je l'ai revue, puis augmentée, mais je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. J'imagine bien que ça aurait pu être largement mieux, mais... je reprends doucement l'écriture sur les fanfictions, ça me fait bizarre xD**

 **Donc bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

 **Rating : K+**

 **PS** **: Skaaaayt, c'est pour toi, y'a Peter :D**

* * *

 **Indiscrétion**

Peter gronda, une nouvelle fois dérangé dans la lecture d'une pile de papiers qui se trouvait devant lui. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir autant de factures pour un simple loft ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser la demande de Derek quant à la venue de Stiles ici. C'était à cause de lui si les chiffres, au bas des factures de chauffages et d'eau chaude, avaient grimpé en flèche.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et les trois bêtas – dans tous les sens du terme – qui se trouvaient derrière lui n'arrangeaient rien à ses affaires.

\- Vous allez vous taire, oui ?! Exigea-t-il, en se retournant de sa chaise, avisant une Erica en train d'essayer d'empêcher Stiles de la griffer.

\- Non.

Le loup-garou grogna.

\- Stiles...

\- Oui, Peteeeer ?

\- Arrête de faire le gentil garçon. C'est pas parce que Derek n'est pas là que je dois réellement faire la nourrice. Je suis pas votre baby-sitter. Alors si vous voulez faire des conneries, hurler, vous battre, vous tuer, grand bien vous fasse. Mais faites-le _dehors_ ! Et pitié, ne laissez pas de traces. J'ai assez de soucis avec la police, comme ça.

Stiles se leva du sofa, tout en jetant un regard noir à Erica, faisant ricaner la jeune fille et se recroqueviller Isaac.

\- Mais Erica est une mauvaise Catwoman !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, hautement intéressé par les propos abracadabrants du petit-ami de son neveu. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui en touchât deux mots, sur ses préférences en matière de filles et de garçons. Derek avait, semble-t-il, du mal à choisir la bonne personne.

\- Arrête ! C'est toi qui comprends rien, s'insurgea la blonde plantureuse. T'es censé être Batman et tu peux même pas répondre à une seule question.

L'ancien Alpha posa ses yeux clairs sur les trois plus jeunes, se questionnant sur leur santé mentale. Étaient-ils en train de se chamailler pour... Une histoire de surnom et de question sans réponse ? _Vraiment_?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à sa question ?

Peter n'avait aucune envie de s'immiscer dans des problèmes de gosses mais... S'il voulait pouvoir comprendre toutes ses factures et demandes quelconques dues à son travail – parce que _oui_ , il travaillait – il devait arriver à maintenir un calme olympien, dans le loft. Et sans couper les cordes vocales de quiconque.

 _Dur._

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie !

\- Okay, Sherlock, j'aurais trouvé ça tout seul. Dépêche-toi de répondre, ou je vous fous dehors. Tous les trois. Et oui, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, même toi, Isaac, je te foutrais dehors.

\- Cruel, souffla Stiles.

\- Non, j'en ai marre de vous, c'est tout. Et comme si je vous tuais moi-même, Derek ne serait pas réellement heureux... Vous voyez un peu le truc. Donc... Pourquoi tu veux pas répondre à sa question, _mauvais Batman ?_

\- Personnel, répondit Stiles, rougissant.

\- Personnel pour le fait que tu ne veuilles pas répondre à la question d'Erica ? Ou personnel pour le fait que tu ne veuilles pas répondre à ma question sur pourquoi tu veux pas répondre à la question d'Erica.

Stiles foudroya du regard l'oncle de Derek, qui ne fit que fixer ses ongles.

\- Les deux, Watson. Logique, bougonna l'hyperactif.

\- Pas si logique que ça. Mais passons.

\- Je veux pas te répondre. Et en plus, t'es censé avoir une ouïe de loup-garou non ? Donc...

\- Ouïe qui fonctionne si je suis concentré sur ce que je veux entendre. Et personnellement, vos batailles de gamins, très peu pour moi.

Stiles sourit triomphalement, levant les bras au ciel. A vue de nez, Peter était presque persuadé que l'adolescent allait commencer à faire une danse de la victoire... Ou sauter par la fenêtre, il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider.

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira l'aîné des Hale.

\- Tu as dit que nos batailles ne t'intéressaient pas. Donc... Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre à ta question. Et par extension, à celle d'Erica.

\- Isaac. Quelle était la question qu'Erica a posé à Stiles ?

Le jeune loup-garou marmonna quelque chose que même Peter ne saisit pas. Il soupira, se rapprochant doucement du garçon pour faire légèrement pression.

Alala, qu'il aimait quand Isaac le regardait comme s'il allait le manger dans les prochaines minutes...

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Erica a demandé à Stiles si Derek le... le...

\- Oui ? Questionna impatiemment Peter.

 _Ça allait devenir intéressant._

 _Sûrement._

\- Le satisfaisait niveau... 'fin tu sais, déclara rapidement Isaac, rougissant telle une écrevisse.

 _Très intéressant !_

\- Oho. Et donc, Stiles, tu ne veux pas répondre à ta chère Catwoman, pouffa Peter, tandis que l'hyperactif cachait son visage entre ses mains.

Erica eut un sourire, reliant presque ses deux oreilles, sautant de joie intérieurement.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander à moi, bouda presque l'oncle Hale. Je vis avec eux. Et j'entends tout. Pas que je me concentre dessus, mais là c'est vraiment pas possible de ne pas entendre. Ils font presque trembler les murs. Stiles surtout, d'ailleurs...

\- Ah ? S'intéressa Erica.

\- Si t'entendais St-

Avant qu'il ne pût finir sa phrase, Peter sentit les deux bras de Stiles s'accrocher à ses épaules, alors que le garçon lui sautait dessus pour le faire taire.

\- Stiles, lâche-le ! Gronda une voix derrière eux, faisant sursauter les deux plus jeunes loups-garous.

Peter se retourna, Stiles toujours sur son dos, ayant les dents à deux centimètres du cou du plus âgé. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux en avisant Derek, les yeux rougeoyant, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait un peu trop proche de Peter.

\- Mais ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Der' de toute façon, bouda Stiles, en ne relâchant pas l'oncle de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils : _de sa faute ?_

\- Parce que c'est à cause de toi que je cris quand on fait des trucs et que Peter entend tout. Et que du coup, s'il avait rien entendu, il aurait rien dit à Erica, et je serais pas en train de lui sauter dessus !

 _CQFD, mon cher Watson._

\- Relâche-le.

\- Non.

\- Stiles.

\- Non.

Derek se retint de faire quoique ce soit pouvant porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique de son partenaire, se contentant de souffler par les narines. Peter, lui, arborait un large sourire amusé alors que les deux autres bêtas qu'étaient Erica et Isaac s'étaient reculés contre un des larges piliers du loft, histoire de se faire oublier.

Serrant les poings, l'Alpha prit une grande inspiration avant d'ôter sa veste pour la lancer sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Une fois cela fait, il se rapprocha de son petit-ami, contournant Peter, et tira Stiles par les aisselles pour le décrocher de son oncle.

\- Mais arrêêêête !

\- Non.

Pouffant, Peter ne bougea pas d'un pouce – n'aidant ni l'un, ni l'autre – finissant seulement par courber l'échine afin que Stiles ne lui arrache pas les épaules – pas qu'il crût une seule seconde que le petit humain en fût capable.

Derek finit par réussir à détacher Stiles après quelques secondes de forcing, gardant le corps de Stiles contre lui, afin d'éviter toute ruade malencontreuse.

\- Maintenant, tu vas monter, avec moi en haut et on va avoir une discussion sur tout ça. Une très longue discussion.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi, mons- huuum !

Une main sur la bouche, l'autre entravant le torse, l'Apha finit par monter les marches, fusillant son oncle du regard.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes vraiment _très_ bruyants ! Enfin, surtout Stiles. Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution, murmura Peter, sachant très bien que son neveu l'entendrait comme s'il avait crié ces paroles.

Un grognement lui fit écho, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Il se retourna ensuite rapidement pour apostropher Erica et Isaac, un peu trop proches de la sortie à son goût.

\- Tu voulais savoir si Derek le satisfaisait ? Attends quelques minutes et tu sauras.

Sur ces paroles, il se remit à ses papiers, se concentrant un maximum avant que les cris de Stiles ne fassent encore une fois trembler les murs.

Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de faire la sourde oreille, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux Bêtas, apparemment. Blancs comme des linges, ils sortirent rapidement du loft, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porter derrière eux.

Souriant, il attrapa un stylo et griffonna deux/trois chiffres.

 _Qu'il aimait embêter Stiles et par extension, Derek !_

 **Et voilà pour vous! Alors, ça vous a plu, un petit peu au moins?**

 **J'ai un autre OS pour vous mais... il est centré sur l'épisode 6 de la saison 5 de TW... Etant donné qu'il n'est sorti que lundi, je vais attendre un petit peu, tout le monde ne regardant pas les épisodes le jour de leur sortie!**

 **Encore merci à vous de me suivre, je vous fais des bisous, les Louloups!**


End file.
